chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector Corgus
Swallowed by a massive warp storm in early M31, the Imperium of Man was unable to bring more than a handful of the sector's lost worlds into the Imperium's light during the Great Crusade. In the mid 300's of M41, the warp storms surrounding Sector Corgus began to calm. Countless souls have since looked to the lost worlds of Corgus as a chance to reclaim the lost treasures it holds, including the Lost Fleet from the Great Crusade. Main Article: Sector Corgus Neighboring Sectors *Sector Deus - Located corewards of Sector Corgus, Sector Deus is home to the Ghosts of Retribution Chapter of Adeptus Astartes *Sector Paxia - A sector above the galactic plane, Steward's Gate is technically part of this sector. Timeline of Major Events *M23 First human settlement of Corgus Sector Estimated *mid-M30 Popular belief states that the Emperor of Mankind himself searched the Corgus Sector for reasons known only to his divine mind. *late-M30 A masive warp storm makes communication and travel to and from the Corgus Sector impossible. A crusade fleet consisting of over 40 war ships, countless souls, and an estimated 1,000 Astartes Legionaries are swallowed by the storm. *12-14.M31 Horus Heresy has little effect upon the Corgus Sector. *840.M40 Founding of Steward's Gate. Rogue Trader Estor Steward converts an asteroid into a resupply and repair station in the Paxia sector, well above the Corgus Sector on the galactic plane. *860.M40 Rogue Trader Estor Steward is burned at the stake for witchcraft after claiming the Emperor ordered him to build Steward's Gate. Mysterious deaths of his heirs and the loss of his Warrant allow the Imperial Navy to claim Steward's Gate. *309.M41 Ghosts of Retribution arrive in neighboring Sector Deus. *330.M41 Rogue Trader Vordan Galia's fleet of 5 ships departs Steward's Gate toward the Corgus Sector. Rumors that the Emperor guides the Galia Dynasty fill the Paxia Sector. *334.M41 Rumors of Galia's visions reach Sector Deus, though they falsely claim that the Corgus Sector is free of warp storms. *335.M41 Astropathic message sent from Vordan Galia's frigate 'Verdant Ethos' after the Rogue Trader's fleet is ambushed by Eldar ships. As life support fails upon the crippled ship, the Astropath reveals the existence of 'The Corridor' and information of several star systems, including Labado, Feophe, and Glacia. With no heir and the warrant lost with 'Verdant Ethos', the Galia Dynasty crumbles into memory and legend. *late-335.M41 Explorator Wright claims the Feophe system for the Adeptus Mechanicus, renaming Feophe II 'Dvarph' and founding a forge world atop the ruined subterrainian cities. His fleet also claims PQS-0121, PQS-0114, PQS-0106; renaming them Vorbis, Adamastos, and Unserus. Rumor quickly spreads that 'Verdant Ethos' is lost among the asteroid fields of Vorbis, earning it the popular name "Galia's Respite". *336.M41 Six chartist captains claim the worlds of the Labado system, forming the Labado Council. They quickly move to exploit the system's location to profit on passing explorers. *337.M41 Rogue Trader Antonius Edgar Celentis' fleet locates a lost hive world. Renaming the system in his own honor, his dynasty quickly moves to populate and explore the world for archeotech. Category:Privateer Quest Category:Sector